


Origin Story

by stjarna



Series: AoS Brotp/3 Appreciation Week 2017 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And one last time: BUS KIDS!, AoS Brotp/3 Appreciation Week on Tumblr, BUS KIDS BUS KIDS BUS KIDS!, BUS KIDS!, Brotp, Did I say bus kids!, Gen, S1, Short, Some time prior to T.R.A.C.K.S., short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Bus kids origin story. S1, some time prior to T.R.A.C.K.S.Written for Day 1 ofAoS Brotp/3 Appreciation Week on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @agentcalliope for the quick beta

They’re hunkered down in Simmons’ bunk, sitting side by side on her bed with some bottles of beer and a bag of chips after yet another mission that almost went south but didn’t.

“You know, I think the three of us should get a name,” Skye says, taking a sip of her beer.

“A name?” Simmons asks slightly confused, turning her head towards Skye.

“Got a perfectly fine name already,” Fitz mumbles, his head buried in the bag of chips.

“No, I mean like a team name. Like The Three Musketeers,” Skye explains.

She’s met by confused looks from the two scientists.

“Or the three Stooges?” she offers as an alternative.

Still nothing but silence and wrinkled foreheads from the other end of the bed.

“Oh!” Skye exclaims. “Three’s Company!”

“ _ Hell no! _ ” Fitz exclaims, while Jemma adds, “Good Lord!”

“Oh, come on, guys,” Skye tries to argue. “We’re a team. A small team within a bigger team. The others don’t take us seriously.” 

She pauses and shifts sideways, allowing her to look at Fitzsimmons more directly. “I mean, May treats us like we’re still in diapers or something. Like we’re nothing but kids who’ve invaded her precious plane. But we’re… we’re fucking  _ awesome _ !” she exclaims and is met by shy smiles from her two friends.

“And I think we should get a name!” Skye repeats. Her lips mouth an excited “OH!” and she clenches her fists excitedly when another idea pops into her head. “Coulson’s Angels!” she calls out.

Fitz almost chokes on his beer, and Simmons puts her hand on his back, patting it gently to help him get his coughing under control.

“No,” Fitz mutters between coughs, pointing his beer bottle at Skye. “No no  _ no _ !”

Skye looks at Simmons, hoping for support from her.

Simmons’ lips twitch nervously. “Do you  _ really _ think calling us Coulson’s Angels will make May reconsider her assessment of us, however inaccurate it may be?” she asks, shaking her head slightly.

“We’re Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Fitz adds. “There’s your bloody team name right there.”

“Yeah, except that I’m not an agent,” Skye replies slumping her shoulders.

She doesn’t notice the shy looks Fitzsimmons exchange.

“Well,  _ maybe _ ,” Jemma begins, and Skye looks up, unable to stop the corners of her mouth from quirking up. “Maybe May isn’t so wrong.”

“Ugh,” Skye scoffs.

“Well,” the biochemist continues, “we  _ are _ far younger than the others. We  _ are _ the kids on this bus, but I don’t consider that an insult, because—”

“The future belongs to the children!” Fitz exclaims, raising his fist triumphantly.

“Ugh, Fitz,” Jemma scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Simmons’s right though,” Fitz continues unfazed. “You want a name, stick to the truth.”

“Bus kids?” Skye mumbles, scrunching her face questioningly.

“I’d  _ proudly _ wear that title!” Simmons remarks.

“Same here!” Fitz adds.

Skye lets a short puff of air escape her nostrils, barely recognizable as a chuckle.

“Well then,” she says, one corner of her mouth quirking up. “Bus kids it is!” she exclaims, raising her bottle for a toast that Fitzsimmons gladly accept.

“Should we make a logo or something?” Skye asks, taking a sip of her beer. “Secret knock? Hold meetings?”

“Don’t give Simmons any ideas, or she’ll formulate three-hundred-page bylaws by Monday that we have to follow down to a T,” Fitz interjects.

“Oh shush, Fitz!” Simmons replies, and slaps his chest in protest. “My bylaws would  _ simply _ state that the Bus kids are to meet on a regular basis at a location of their choosing,” she tells him, wrinkling her forehead sternly. “Preferably providing beverages and snacks,” she adds.

Then she sits up straight, an excited smile adorning her lips. “Oh!” she exclaims. “We could start a little fund to purchase said snacks and beverages. Sort of like a membership fee. And there should  _ probably _ be an oath of secrecy. We should also discuss the possibility of adding members in case our team expands at any point. And it may also be necessary to—”

“See what you did there, Skye?” Fitz interrupts her, gesturing at his rambling science partner, who falls silent, grinning sheepishly.

“Thanks guys,” Skye says quietly, smiling shyly.

“Well, that’s what friends are for, aren’t they?” Simmons remarks, shrugging her shoulders.

“To the Bus kids!” Fitz exclaims, raising his bottle of beer.

“To the Bus kids!” Skye and Simmons chime in.


End file.
